Jinafire Long
Jinafire Long is the 1500 year old daughter of the Chinese Dragon, a student at Monster High, and the second oldest member of the MH ninja team. She makes her series debut in Monster High Movie #52, but wasn't properly introduced until MH Movie #54. Personality Jinafire is a strong-willed, fiery, brave, and fashion forward ghoul. Her profile hints at a hot temper, but she is clever and patient when she is not directly affected by the situation, and focused on her work. Appearance Jinafire has the physical appearance of a 15-year old girl. Physical: Jinafire is a traditional eastern dragon with golden scales, pointed-curved ears, sharp claws, green hair with black hair streaks, jade green eyes, and a long Chinese dragon tail. Clothes: Jinafire's basic outfit is her Basic outfit, or Scaris: City of Frights outfit. It is a deep purple qipao dress with red flame and blue and black cloud patterns streaked across it; the dress has a high collar and gold mesh runs across the top of her chest, continuing to form a sleeve, with an orange scale pattern on it, and a large flared end, a gauze skirt that sports the same scale pattern on her dress, a golden belt with a amulet pendulum hanging from it, the amulet adorning a MH skullette, and red high heels with red tassels, a twisted heel, a dragon's eye on the wedge, and the sole is a gold claw holding an orb. Her accessorizes are red tassel earrings, a twisted red bracelet on her upper right arm, and a Chinese headpiece, which is a black rod with long red tassels hanging from the end with a golden fanged lotus situated in the center. Relationships Family Parents: Jinafire has a mother, who is a Japanese human (which is the reason for Jinafire's connection to Japanese culture, as well as her basic Chinese culture), and a father, who is a Chinese dragon. They were not seen, but mentioned several times in the series. Siblings: Jinafire has a twin sister named Lusa. She was first introduced in MH Movie #181, as a follower of the Dark Clan, but left at the end of the episode. Jinafire and Lusa get along well, but Lusa struggles on following her older sister's footsteps. Cousins: Jinafire has no known cousins in the series. Other Family Members: Jinafire has no known family members, other than her parents and twin sister, in the series. Friends Jinafire is best friends with Frankie Stein, Draculaura Vike, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Sealena Blue, Angelica Stein, Jacelyn Skeleton, and Jane Boolittle. She is also friends with Abbey Bominable, Heath Burns, Deuce Gorgon, Cleo de Nile, Clawd Wolf, Holt Hyde, Jackson Jeykll, Gigi Grant, Twyla Boogie, and all four of the Turtles. Romance Jinafire is currently not in a relationship. Enemies Jinafire is enemies with Jaylina, The Dark Clan, The Street Smugglerz (mainly Hipsta), Hallucination, Twitch, and Justine. Power/Skills Monster Power: Hence to her being a dragon, Jinafire can breathe fire. Ninja Skills: Jinafire uses her ninja skills to fight off evil. She mostly uses her skill for defense. Trivia *She is the Scaris: City of Frights Jinafire doll. *Her style is a nod to ancient Chinese culture. She appears to be wearing a qipao dress with dragon patterns and high heels. *She mainly uses her fire breathing for metalwork. *On her debut episode, Jinafire was seen fighting the Monster Hunters. *Even though she is friends with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, she doesn't watch any of the shows or movies, except for the 2007 movie in MH Movie #63. *Jinafire only has one known sister, and has no known brothers, cousins, or pets. *Jinafire's favorite colors are jade green, which represents her Chinese culture, royal red, which represents her fierceness and Japanese culture, and gold, which represents her mellowness. *Jinafire's favorite foods are mainly Asian or spicy foods. *Jinafire doesn't have a connection with the Turtles, but is friends with all of them. *Jinafire's fears are failure and manipulation. *Jinafire pretends to be Lusa, so she can help her sister quit the Dark Clan, in MH Movie #181. *Jinafire has a fiery temper, but rarely comes out, because Jinafire tends to stay calm. *Out of all of her ninjitsu students, Jinafire is closet to Lagoona. Gallery See Jinafire Long/Gallery here Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Students of Monster High Category:Dragons Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:Elementals Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Allies of the Turtles Category:Allies of the Ninja Ghouls Category:Good Girls Category:Heroes Category:Exchange Students